Pleiades Saints
The Pleiades Saints (lit. Pleiades Holy Party) is a team of Puellae Magi featured in Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocent Malice. Together, they fight witches in Asunaro city. Their name is taken from the Pleiades star cluster (the same pronunciation), whose stars are named after the Pleiades of Greek mythology (a.k.a the Seven Sisters). Members The Pleiades Saints' current roster is composed of: *Kazumi - A girl with amnesia who can't remember anything except her name. Despite this, she keeps an innocent, cheerful and friendly personality. She is also a glutton for delicious foods. Eventually she was found by her roommates and partners, Kaoru and Umika. Her wish is unknown through the first 11 chapters because her friends claim she never told it to them before she lost her memories. She is the team's sharpshooter, maintaining some distance from the opponent and firing powerful magic beams when the opportunity arises. She is, in fact, a clone of deceased magical girl Michiru Kazusa link, created from the flesh of her witch form, in an attempt of the Pleiades to revive her. *Kaoru Maki - An athletic soccer player living with Umika and Kazumi. A bright older sister figure who takes good care of things. She wished for a strong, healthy body that would let her play soccer or so she tells Kazumi, but the truth is she wished to help the people who were hurt in the match where she got her leg injured. She fights by dealing powerful kicks and ball strikes, stunning, distracting and wearing down the opponent. *Umika Misaki - A popular novelist who bought the trio's house with her earnings. Her reliable, mature aura changes completely when there's a deadline looming. She is close to Kaoru and thinks of Kazumi as a little sister. She wished for the chance to meet an editor who would publish her stories. In battle, she uses her magical book to read the opponent's mind in order to figure out it's weakness and to improve the team's chances of success. She is also capable of manipulating memories, implanting Kazumi with memories and rewriting Jubey's to keep him under their leash. *Saki Asami - A mature and intelligent girl, she effectively acts as the Pleiades' leader. Cool and collected, she is apt at commanding the other girls both in battle and outside of it. She also cares not only for their safety, but for their morale. In battle, she wields an electric rod, and can summon lightning at will from it. When transformed, her glasses become a single monocle. She becomes a witch in chapter 18, after Kanna implants her with an Evil Nut. *Mirai Wakaba - An impulsive girl with long, puffy hair. She is hotheaded and is not afraid to express her thoughts as loud as possible, and occasionally vents out her frustration on Kazumi by smacking her (especially when Kazumi begins doubting herself). She also thinks of herself highly, sometimes even calling herself "Mirai-sama," but deep down she is a caring girl. She wields a staff with an elaborate heart-shaped design on the end with which she can fire magic. Mirai, while enraged, reveals that she is able to transform her staff into a gigantic sword, and she can summon a platoon of teddy bears with an attack called La Bestia (The Beasts). The bears can also fuse into a single massive bear with La Bestia Rifare (Remake the Beast). *Satomi Usagi - A polite girl who loves animals, and wants to become a veterinarian when she grows up. Her wish was to gain the ability to talk to animals, which she uses to gather information. Her individual abilities in battle are so far unknown. When transformed, her suit gives her a feline appearance, complete with cat ears, paws, and even a long tail. She also wields a cat shaped staff. She can also control people's bodies with a spell called Fantasma Bisbiglio, and is more unstable then she appears at first She becomes a witch in Chapter 15, while trying to dispatch Kazumi. *Nico Kanna - A tech expert and arguably the most intelligent of the group. She uses several pieces of high tech equipment, most notably a smartphone with an app that can read a witch's residual power wavelength and calibrate the girl's Soul Gems to track it more accurately. She is also able to quickly analyze situations, and notice subtle details the others don't. She is constantly seen with the same uninterested look on her face, which barely changes even when pierced with an arrow. While transformed, she dons an aviator suit, complete with goggles, a harness and a parachute backpack. Her wish was for "regeneration". This allows her to break down materials and turn them into something else. She specializes in finger bullets and clones. As "compensation" for her contract, she has a "spare," another Nico that turns into a witch in place of Nico herself. The Nico who turned into a witch was the real Nico, and the Nico from Chapter 9 onward is Kanna Hijiri link, a duplicate of Nico who was created by Nico's wish (a version of herself that could live happily, without the memories of her tragic past incident), who was given her original name, while the original Kanna took the alias of Nico upon herself. Gallery Kazumi_vol3_wondergoo_bonus.jpg MJ14_02-03.jpg Kazumi_vol3_toranoana_bonus.jpg Kazumi_vol_4_Wondergoo_bonus.jpeg Kazumi_vol_4_Gamers_bonus.jpeg Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Amazons Category:Teenagers